A matrix ring magnetic separator of the class to which the invention relates is disclosed in German Specification No. A-34 04 216. In this publication the induction bodies are formed by rods which are arranged radially and spaced from one another and below one another in a plurality of rows in such a way that the rods provided in adjacent rows are staggered with respect to one another. Sorting of slightly magnetic materials can be carried out with such a magnetic separator, and high throughput rates can be achieved and it is possible to clean the induction body easily.
The object of the invention is to provide a matrix ring magnetic separator of the class referred to in which the aforesaid advantages are retained and reliable cleaning off of the induction bodies is achieved even when the material is delivered dry and very high field strength gradients are used.